Forged In Fire
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: “I’ll never forget the look of absolute astonishment on your father’s face when she unfroze his head and told him if he didn’t behave she’d let Frost give him frostbite in a very unpleasant place.” Post Sky High. WIP
1. Prologue

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Forged In Fire  
**Pairings:** Warren/OC, Will/Layla, Zach/Magenta  
**Disclaimer:** I own Dakota and her family (though anyone who reads my other stuff will undoubtfully recognize some random names (grins)).  
**Summary:** "I'll never forget the look of absolute astonishment on your father's face when she unfroze his head and told him if he didn't behave she'd let Frost give him frostbite in a very unpleasant place." Post Sky High.  
**Author Notes:** Yes, this is another "new students at Sky High, OMG!" fic. Hopefully, however, it'll different than the ones everyone sees all the time. Hopefully.

* * *

**Principal Powers:**_ In a few moments, you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin._

* * *

Willow Peace smiled over at her younger cousin, amused to see him screaming his head off as they shot through the clouds. The fifteen year old sophomore had attended Sky High the year before and was use to the jolting ride. Her freshman cousin Billy, however, had not.

She had been named in honor of her father's closest friends—Will and Layla Stronghold. When her father had told her Aunt Layla he wanted to name his daughter after her and Will, her aunt had told Warren that despite how sweet she thought it was, she'd be happier having his daughter named after a tree. During the pregnancy her parents had been undecided between Rowan and Willow. Willow fit the criteria that her name be a tree _and_ it corresponded with Will's name. No one knew why they had considered Rowan. When she had heard they're options, Aunt Layla had told them that Willow trees were strong but flexible and incredibly temperamental while Rowan's were strong, stout, and calm.

When she'd been born screaming her head off and refusing to be handled by anyone but her parents, Warren had known his daughter was a Willow—and a Peace. She was daddy's little girl, something that amused her mother to no end. Her father was not known for a gentle or sweet nature—yet she and their friends and family saw it every day when he looked at his daughter and wife.

She even had her father's power, though at first they thought it had been one of her mother's. Really, it had been hard to tell—her father was pyrokinetic and her mother blew stuff up and could freeze objects and people. Her power had manifested when she was seven; she had had a tantrum and accidentally blew up their microwave. It wasn't until she was eight and a fire erupted in her classroom that they knew for certain that she was a full on pyro.

After all, in a class full of non-supers, who else could completely extinguish an accidental fire with a wave of her hand?

When they heard, her mother had fretted about the whole thing; her father hadn't been able to breath, he'd been laughing so hard.

"So, what do you think will happen this year?" her best friend Lily asked over the sound of the freshman screaming. Willow scrunched her face up to think.

"Medulla will tell us he doesn't expect us to succeed since we are vastly dumber than he—Boomer will have a heart attack having so many of the League's kids as freshman, and Aunt Holly will laugh hysterically when he gets knocked out during Save the Citizen—again," she replied with a shrug. Lily snickered, as did Violet and Eric who were sitting behind them.

"Who will be the tournament winners this year?" Eric asked curiously. Willow smirked, glancing at Lily. The girl grinned.

"Team Green-Peace!" they chorused before falling into giggles. Like their fathers, they had won Save the Citizen their freshman year—and had yet to lose to anyone, including the more experienced seniors.

"How many times do you think Boomer will get knocked out?" Violet asked, bemused.

"At least once every game. That's my personal goal, anyway," Lily replied, sounding remarkably like her father and grandfather. The group snickered

It was a private game the students played during the school years, started their parents sophomore year—Will Stronghold and Warren Peace had gotten fed up with Boomer when he'd made a snide remark about Layla and her unwillingness to use her powers during Save the Citizen. So, they had made a deal with the opposing teams; anyone who knocked Boomer out during Save the Citizen got bragging rights. The added challenge proved popular; Boomer started to get knocked out at least once a day. It was common knowledge Principal Powers knew of the private game but she never said anything—mainly, many suspected, because he'd made snide remarks about her own powers more than once.

The two girls worked remarkably well together despite how opposite their powers were. Lily had small satchels of plant seeds as her main arsenal in the game and Willow had her pyrokinetic abilities. Lily would throw the satchels at her opponents; Willow would burn the cloth away so the seeds would fall. Using her powers, Lily would then make the seeds sprout and attack whatever they landed on—usually their enemies. Willow would usually go and actually grab the "citizen" while Lily would keep an eye on her captives. Both were small, petite, and extremely agile thanks to years of martial arts and gymnastics lessons. Add that people constantly underestimated them and they were a force to be reckoned with.

Their fathers had said more than once that if they didn't get assigned each other, they'd be speaking to people. Together, they would undoubtfully be as powerful as the two men—possibly more so since they'd been best friends all their lives. Will had hinted that he was looking forward to the day when the four worked together officially on the League; the Father-Daughter Quartet.

As Sky High came into view, Willow smiled. While she was sad summer was over, she was glad to be back—she was one of the few in her extended family who actually enjoyed school. And considering how big her family was, that said something.

* * *

The morning classes were fairly routine. The only interesting part of the day was in Hero History when they were given their first assignment of the year—a paper on the Super's in their family.

"Mr. Boy, can I just focus on one or two members of my family? Considering how many I have, it's gonna be longer than everyone else's by a good ten pages if I do everyone," she told him, only half-joking. Mr. Boy nodded, looking amused.

"Why don't you write about your parents?" he suggested, knowing her familial dilemma. He had been taught by three of her seven of her super great-grandparents, went to school with all four of her grandparents (not to mention her great aunts and great uncles), and had taught both her parents when they were at Sky High. Willow nodded, grinning.

"Thanks!" she chirped and left for lunch.

* * *

When Willow got home that afternoon, the first person she saw was her father. Warren Peace had been given the Paper Lantern by the former owners when he'd been 26. Owning the restaurant turned out to be the perfect cover for her parents—both loved Chinese Food, knew how to make it, knew the culture, and could leave the restaurant when duty called.

"How was school?" Warren asked, glancing over at his only child before turning to speak to his busboy in Chinese. Willow shrugged, looking around as the busboy stood off to the side, translating her father's orders in his head before going to do as he was told.

"Got a project from Mr. Boy, fought a freshman duo who thought they could beat Lily and me, and knocked out Boomer again. You know, the usual," she replied with a smile. Warren let out a bark of laughter. "Where's mom?"

"With Layla and Genta," he answered, grabbing the ingredients for egg rolls. She heard the unspoken part—that the three women had been called in for their powers as Demeter, Guinea, and Nova. She nodded, grabbing an apron.

"What project?" he asked as she rooted through the cupboard with all the supplies for the cooks. She turned around, fireproof gloves in hand. She and her father always wore the gloves when they cooked—the food would come out funny otherwise.

"Huh?" she asked blankly. He shot her an amused smirk.

"You said Mr. Boy gave you a project; what is it?" he clarified. She shrugged.

"Paper and presentation on the super's in our family. Mr. Boy said I could stick to just you and mom, all things considered," she told him. He smirked again.

"Considering your family practically breeds supers, that's understandable," Will Stronghold said as he walked in through the back. Warren stiffened in surprise; he always got touchy when his wife was out fighting without him. Willow still had no idea why that was though; her father had said on more than one occasion that she could kick his ass easily.

"What happened?" he growled. Will held up a hand, looking tired but amused.

"Everything's fine. Layla called to say she and the girls were going to help round up the animals Lash and Speed let loose from the zoo. She asked if I'd let you and Zach know since Maj was attempting to convince a couple of lions not to eat her in guinea pig form and your wife was laughing like crazy and wouldn't be able to call," Will told him pleasantly. Willow snickered as Warren snorted.

"Genta really needs to stop getting into these kinds of messes," Warren said, turning back to the waiting egg rolls. Will chuckled.

"Oh, she knows. According to Layla, Magenta was bemoaning her powers once again in between running away from the lions and talking them out of eating her," he replied as he pulled up his shirt sleeves. Warren shifted to the side so Willow could stand next to him and Will could stand across from them.

Willow grinned when the back door opened to reveal Lily, already dressed in her waitress apron. Warren had given all the kids jobs once they were old enough to know what they were doing. Lily was the only one whose job was official—at sixteen, she was the oldest of the League's kids and therefore the only one he could give a waitressing job to. The rest did little things like helping with the food, bussing tables, and doing dishes.

"So, what exactly do you have to do for the project?" Warren asked curiously as the four supers got to work. Willow shrugged.

"Your family histories, your powers, your triumphs and failures, and then what I think your greatest strengths are," she rattled off. Lily made a face.

"I still say you got off lucky," she grumbled and Will shot her a surprised look.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. "Even without saying everyone in her family, she still has a lot of stuff to do," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have you, mom, Grandpa, Grandma, Great grandma, and Great grandpa," she shot back and Warren nodded.

"She's got a point, Stronghold. All Willow has to do is her mom and me and between us, we don't come close to what the Stronghold's and Williams' have all done," he told him. Will made a face.

"I remember when I had to do that paper sophomore year. I had a hell of a time," he admitted and Warren nodded.

"Exactly. Add that she has to do everyone you did, plus Layla's side," he said. Lily smiled at Warren.

"Thanks Uncle War," she chirped. Will, Willow, and Lily all snickered as Warren growled; he hated the nickname War. He tolerated the Uncle addend because his wife and Layla would both kick his ass if he didn't, but he didn't have to accept the War part.

"So what do you need to know?" Warren asked his daughter. Willow smiled; her father rarely gave her openings to ask anything she wanted and she was going to take advantage of it.

"How did you and mom meet? You've never told me," she replied. The two girls exchanged puzzled looks when Will started laughing so hard he could barely stand. Warren growled.

"It wasn't that funny, Stronghold," he grumbled. Willow and Lily's interest peaked.

"What happened?" they asked eagerly.

"Your father was about to kick Carleigh Frost's ass and was just powering up when your mother froze the two of them," Will told his goddaughter, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll never forget the look of absolute astonishment on your father's face when she unfroze his head and told him if he didn't behave she'd let Frost give him frostbite in a very unpleasant place."

Willow and Lily both giggled as Warren grumbled some more. "Can I tell my daughter how I met her mother, Stronghold?" he growled and Will held up his hands in surrender.

"Only if you tell them everything," he shot back. "And by everything I _mean_ everything. Including the time you two got detention for that incident in the cafeteria."

Warren glared at him but Will knew the older man well enough to know he wasn't _that_ upset. "Fine, I'll tell her everything. Including the incident about the foursome," he smirked and Will's face turned red.

"But…," he started but was cut off by Warren, who was smirking.

"All or nothing, Will," he demanded. The girls held their breath as Will seemed ready to admit defeat before he groaned and nodded.

"Fine, tell them everything," he agreed with a sigh. The girls squealed. The League was notoriously closed off about their time at Sky High, mainly because of everything that went down in the four years they'd been there.

"You both know about Royal Pain and how we stopped her," Warren mentioned and the girls nodded, not stopping on the egg rolls. They knew Warren would stop the moment he thought they weren't paying attention to the food. Warren glanced at Will who nodded; the pyrokinetic hero known as Firelight sighed.

"Well, Royal Pain was only the beginning…"


	2. Chapter 1: Freezing Ice

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Hotheads  
**Pairings:** Warren/OC**  
Disclaimer:** I own Dakota and her family (though anyone who reads my other stuff will undoubtfully recognize some random names (grins)).  
**Summary:** "I'll never forget the look of absolute astonishment on your father's face when she unfroze his head and told him if he didn't behave she'd let Frost give him frostbite in a very unpleasant place." Post Sky High.  
**Author Notes:** I'm sorry for the delay, summer college classes has been interfering with my bunnies for this fic.

* * *

**Will:** _In the end, my girlfriend became my arch enemy, my arch enemy became my best friend, and my best friend became my girlfriend. But, hey, it's high school._

* * *

"Warren, will you just stop?!" Layla Williams yelled frantically. Will Stronghold, Ethan Taylor, and Zach Thoel rounded the corner running after the now flaming hothead.

"What happened?" Magenta Ortiz asked as they ran past her. The purple clad girl frowned and ran after them to find Warren Peace stalking up to his grinning ice-princess girlfriend. Magenta suddenly got it.

"He found out what Miss Priss has been saying about Layla, didn't he?" she asked Zach who nodded.

"Oh yeah. The Fireman is gonna melt her ass!" he crowed as Will and Ethan grabbed Warren's arms. The pyrokinetic threw them off as Carleigh Frost suddenly smiled hugely.

"Warren!" she chirped, her voice almost oozing sweetness. Warren threw a fireball at her feet and she screamed, jumping back to reveal that her oh so designer boots were singed. Magenta's snickers stuck in her throat, however, when Carleigh and Warren both froze. She frowned.

"…the hell?" she muttered, looking around. On the edge of the circle of students she saw a girl she recognized as a fellow freshman in the hero track was glaring at the two elementals. As everyone watched her, she stepped forward and waved her hand. Magenta's jaw dropped faintly when Carleigh and Warren's heads unfroze, though their bodies remained stationary. She would kill to have a power like that!

"Unfreeze me now, damnit!" Warren yelled, alternating his glares between the freshman and Carleigh. The girl glared right back at him.

"You shut your mouth or I'll let Frost give you frostbite in a very sensitive spot!" she snapped. Magenta, Zach, Ethan, and Will all laughed aloud at the incredulous expression on Warren's face. Carleigh opened her mouth but before she could get even a word out, the girl had rounded on her.

"I would be quiet if I were you," she warned. "I know exactly why he's pissed—you're supposed to be his girlfriend and you go catty about one of his best friends? You're an idiot AND you're suicidal!"

"Unfreeze me right now or I swear to God I will—" Carleigh began but was cut off when the freshman froze her head again. Magenta watched, bemused, as the girl tilted her head at Carleigh, staring. She suddenly glanced around.

"Anyone got a camera? It's doubtful we're ever gonna be able to shut her up like this again," she called, causing several students to laugh and most to pull out cell phones.

"So, Peace, are you going to behave?" she asked him lightly. "If you do anything to her, you're going to spend next _year_ in detention."

Warren scowled but nodded. The girl waved a hand and he stumbled forward. She smirked at him before turning to the still stationary ice princess.

"I know you can hear me so listen well. You may think you're the big shot on campus now that G-string is gone, but you are _so_ wrong. Williams has more power and worth in her pinky than you do in your entire body. If I ever catch wind that you're badmouthing any of the girls in this school again, regardless of their powers, this little freezing episode will seem like a walk in the park compared to what will happen to you. Got me, Icicle?" she asked, glaring at the girl.

"Dakota! Unfreeze her at once!" Principal Powers yelled, hurrying over. Throwing Carleigh a look of deep disgust, she waved a hand. The ice princess fell face forward as the principal reached them. Powers looked frazzled as she stared at the crowd.

"All of you, back to lunch! Dakota, my office, now!" she yelled. Dakota looked ready to argue but one glare from the white clad woman seemed to change her mind. She turned to Carleigh instead, who was being helped up by two of her cronies.

"Remember what I said, Icicle!" she told her before getting physically yanked away by Powers. The students scattered as the Principal stalked off with the freshman. Magenta looked over at Warren, who was staring after the girl with an odd look on his face.

"Since when did Dakota get freezing powers?" Layla asked quietly. Warren glanced at her, looking as puzzled as Layla.

"I have no idea," he replied. Magenta frowned.

"That's a new power?" she asked, confused. Warren and Layla both nodded as the others looked on in surprise.

"Her power is to blow stuff up, not freeze them," Layla answered finally. "At least, that _was_ her primary power."

"Dude, why can't _I_ get a second power?" Zach complained. Magenta smacked him upside the head as the six students made their way back inside the building. Passing Powers office, they could all hear Powers as she scolded Dakota.

"What were you thinking?! When did you get freezing powers, anyway?" she asked. The group stopped, staring at the door as they waited for an answer.

"Which question should I answer first?" they heard the girl ask. Warren and Magenta both smirked as the others exchanged incredulous looks.

"Don't you get sassy with me, young lady! I'll be calling Jethro this afternoon and he can deal with you when you get home!" Powers snapped.

"Fine, you want answers?" the girls voice was filled with anger as she spoke. "I was thinking about the fact you've been complaining on having to rebuild the cafeteria since Stronghold and Peace's fight last semester. I was thinking I was trying to save you the trouble of having to rebuild the entire fucking school cause Icicle called Layla a dirty whore who has no real power and Peace found out about it!"

The office and outer hall was silent for a few minutes. Magenta snuck a peak at Warren's face and saw his eyes glaring angrily at the door. A quick look at his hands confirmed her suspicions that he was beyond pissed with his now ex-girlfriend—they were completely engulfed in flames.

"One, don't curse. Two, thank you. Three, when did you get freezing powers and why didn't my idiot brother-in-law tell me?" Powers voice was quiet and exceedingly controlled as she asked the girl.

"Uncle Jethro doesn't know. I've been practicing in my room," Dakota responded reluctantly. The six students could hear a faint thunk from inside the office even as Warren's flames disappeared in his shock.

"DAKOTA LYNN, are you out of your MIND?! You could have done some serious harm to yourself or your surroundings!" Powers was yelling again. The six students moved away as Powers continued ranting.

"Wow," Ethan said, looking stunned. Zach shook his head.

"It has got to suck having a family member as your principal," he told no one in particular. Magenta frowned.

"What makes you think they're related?" she asked as they approached the cafeteria.

"Cause they are, Genta," Warren answered. Seeing the shape shifter's expression, Layla elaborated.

"Principal Powers had two sisters—Leah and Lena. Both were killed by Lady Death, along with Dakota's father John. Dakota and her cousin Holly were five," the flower child explained as they grabbed a table.

"Dakota and Holly live with Holly's father, the only other adult who survived the attack on the Powers' sisters," Warren added. Magenta shot him a look and he shrugged.

"We went to the same middle school," he said and Magenta nodded. During elementary and middle school, power kids tended to gravitate to each other. Magenta, who'd been home-schooled until Sky High, had never had the luxury of meeting other Super's before that fateful bus ride nine months before.


	3. Chapter 2: Classroom Talks

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate

**Story:** Hotheads

**Pairings:** Warren/OC

**Disclaimer:** I own Dakota and her family (though anyone who reads my other stuff will undoubtfully recognize some random names (grins)).

**Summary:** Whe n.

**Author Notes:** I have way too many fics going on right now. Sheesh.

* * *

"Hey Dakota," Holly greeted the other girl once the two found themselves in their Elementals class three hours later. Dakota made a face as she sat down. Nearby, one of Icicle's cronies flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sneered at the two girls. Holly ignored her.

"Rough afternoon?" she asked sympathetically. Dakota merely grunted as she upended her backpack on the table. Mrs. Tsunami preferred students sit at the four chaired tables with corresponding elements but with Holly controlling shadows and Dakota blowing stuff up, they usually sat alone; their powers were the only non-traditional elemental powers in class.

"Peace at twelve o'clock," Holly suddenly muttered before slinking into the shadows. Dakota finally looked up, a look of utter confusion on her face as her hand stalled in its scrambling to find her pencil.

"What?" she asked and then frowned when she couldn't find Holly. She turned around, thinking the girl had moved to her other side and came face to, well, chest of a very familiar freshman. _Uh oh._

"Look, I really am sorry about freezing you and everything but Aunt Lynda complained all last semester about the budgets and cutting into other funding and how much yours and Stronghold's fight cost, not to mention the whole situation with G-string and--"

"Will you shut up so I can talk?" he interrupted her. She craned her neck up, taking stock of the fact that Warren was two feet taller than her. _I feel so tiny!_

"Thank you," he muttered. She blinked, unsure if he was thanking her for not babbling anymore or for stepping in and stopping him from doing something stupid.

"I wasn't going to do something stupid!" he snapped, anger flaring in his eyes. She made a face.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked with a wince. He nodded, his eyes still flashing. She made another face.

"I didn't say _you_ were stupid, I said what you were going to _do_ was stupid," she told him as the elderly teacher came in.

"Mr. Peace, find a seat please!" Mrs. Tsunami called. Warren rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her as Holly rematerialized on her other side.

"And for the record, she was _so_ not worth getting detention over," she mumbled as she tried finding her homework from the night before. Warren didn't say anything, merely watched as she flipped through her papers. Finally, just as Mrs. Tsunami reached their table, Holly snatched a paper out of the pile and handed it to Dakota. Seeing her homework, the girl grinned and handed it to Mrs. Tsunami who smiled good-naturedly. As Mrs. Tsunami walked back to the front, Dakota grabbed her bag and stuffed everything but a notepad, her pencil, and her book back into the backpack.

"You know what she said about Layla," Warren finally spoke quietly and Holly and Dakota both nodded. Mrs. Tsunami started talking at the front as Dakota bent her head down with the pretense of taking notes.

"Half the school did, Peace. She's still not worth it in the end," she repeated. Warren frowned, idly flipping his pen through his fingers.

"Why not?" he asked, honestly curious. Very few students at Sky High were willing to stop him from doing something that even he knew was stupid. In fact, the last time a group of students had done so, he'd met Layla, Genta, Thoel, and Popsicle. He turned his attention back to her when she shrugged.

"Because Icicle is a self-centered egotistical bitca with a brain the size of a pea. She's never going to do anything worthwhile except screw up or turn villain. And when that happens, Karma will swoop in and deal with her," she murmured. Warren snorted.

"She has a point, Warren," Holly ventured quietly. The pyro raised an eyebrow. Holly smiled slightly, "Carleigh is the most hated sophomore in the school and she slandered one of the school heroes and screwed over another school hero. She's NOT in anyone's good graces at the moment."

Dakota snorted, "You realize how many people took out their phones when I made that comment about her not talking? Almost everyone did; she's not well-liked, despite what she leads others to believe."

"Honestly, you'd be better off with someone else. Anyone else really," Holly murmured, her courage rising with the knowledge the infamous hot head hadn't fried them. _Yet._

"Oh really? And who would that someone be?" he asked. Dakota looked up, saw his smug expression, and snorted.

"Please, I'd take Taylor over you any day. He, at least, can smile," she told him with a grin to tell him she was joking. He looked offended.

"I am so much better than Popsicle," he muttered as the teacher came by with a work-sheet. Once Mrs. Tsunami was out of hearing distance, Dakota snickered.

"I have known of you since middle school and I have yet to see you smile," she pointed out and he shot her a smug grin. She rolled her eyes.

"A real, honest to St. Helen smile, not a I-smile-because-I-have-to smile," she told him and he scowled as Holly giggled.

"I smile when I feel like it," he retorted as he grabbed his book. She rolled her eyes again.

"Uh huh, sure you do," she muttered as she flipped her own book open. Glancing at Holly, she wasn't surprised to see the other girl was already half-way finished.

"Fine, if you don't think you're my type, who do you think is?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Williams or Ortiz," she replied with a smile. Warren gaped at her. She nudged him under the table with her boot, causing him to look down at his paper as if he'd found an answer. Nearby, Mrs. Tsunami grinned though she kept her mouth shut.

"Layla or Genta?" he asked incredulously and she nodded slightly, flipping through the chapter on counter-active workings to other elements.

"You obviously get along real well with Williams; Ortiz has that whole rebellious thing going down and could keep up with the hectic lifestyle you oh-so-happily make for yourself," she explained, causing Holly to snicker.

"Too bad both have boyfriends," she commented, sending a sly look at her cousin. Dakota rolled her eyes skyward.

"St. Helen, save me from conniving cousins," she pleaded. A soft snort caused her to look up to find Mrs. Tsunami peering at their work with amusement. Dakota smiled sheepishly and bent down to continue.

"So you're not straight?" Warren asked wickedly once Mrs. Tsunami had moved out of normal hearing range. Dakota's head shot up as she gaped at him, stunned. He merely grinned fiendishly at her.

"Where the hell did you get that from?!" she asked in a strangled voice as Holly tried and failed to stifle her giggles. An odd strangled cough from the front was missed by the three students. Warren raised an eyebrow and Dakota mentally replayed the conversation in her head. She scowled.

"I like both of them but no, I'm not a lesbian. I'm straight, thank you!" she whispered hotly to him as the bell rang. He stuffed his things in his backpack and then leaned down so his mouth was by her ear.

"Good to know," his breath was hot against her ear and she involuntarily shivered. He smirked, straightened, and walked out the door leaving behind a gaping Dakota and cackling Holly.

"He did that just for the shock value, didn't he?" she asked. Holly nodded, still laughing. Dakota scowled.

"Why that evil little…." she trailed off, muttering to herself as she and Holly left.

Up at the front of the classroom, Mrs. Tsunami finally let loose her own laughter once the room was completely devoid of students. Not for the first time she thanked the heavens that nearly everyone forgot that she could and did hear everything said in her classroom thanks to her gifts.


End file.
